Out of Reach
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Prince Akaya, in love with a commoner girl who works at a coffee house. But this girl is more than what you think she is. Who is she exactly? What does she hide from him? AkayaOC


**This is like a Fairy-Tale... dunno where this came from**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, only Kumiko and Junko in here**

_**

* * *

Out of Reach**_

_**Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri story**_

Prince Akaya, the son of King Sanada and Queen Yukimura, was riding his horse before he jumped off and walked inside a small house outside the kingdom. Sounds of bells were heard after Akaya had opened the door and he was welcomed by the smell of fresh brewed tea.

"Young man, looks like you've come once again." An old lady said from behind the counter.

"Ah, yes, baba."

"Be glad you are the prince, young man, I don't like being called 'baba' all the time."

"Sorry about that."

"Miko sweetie!" A young girl peeked her head out from the kitchen door full of smiles, wearing a white apron. The prince could feel his heart skipped a beat when he saw the smile the girl had emitted.

"Be a dear and pour the tea to the young prince, please." Miko then saw Akaya let out a stiff smile towards her and she smiled back before closing the door. After a moment, Miko came out with a pot of tea and a teacup.

"Here's your tea, Sir." Miko said as she poured Akaya his tea and bowed afterwards.

"Dearie, how can you be so stiff? You've known him for a long time, and I give you permission to be casual with him?" The lady laughed when Akaya's face turned red unnoticed by the said girl.

"But he's the prince, Junko-san"

"You're such an polite girl, Miko dear, I wonder when you are of age, how many boys would love to marry you." Miko smiled embarrassedly as she covered her face shyly with the platter in her hands.

"Junko-san, don't tease me like that…"

"Aw come on dear, you are going to be a grown up woman soon. How many years again? That's right, next year you will turn 17. You should prepare yourself better. I don't mind lending you a hand to chase the boys off if you want." Akaya choked on his tea and coughed some times before Miko had patted his back to help him calm down.

"You're turning 17 next year?" Akaya coughed few times before getting a hold of himself.

"Yes, that's right. Is something wrong?" Junko smiled when she saw the young prince blushed at Miko's confused face. It was obvious that the prince had fallen for her waitress, it wouldn't be a surprise, a lot of boys had fallen for her and she had always turned them down. Junko had suspected that Miko has a feeling for the prince as well, but she had treated him like a friend so she decided to let the question go from her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. You just never told me your birthday, we've been friends like what? 4 years?" Miko laughed at the prince's pouting face.

"And why should I tell? My birthday is of no importance."

"Aww, come on! Tell me! Please?" Miko giggled and shook her head.

"Well…"

"You can tell him dear, I made sure he'll regret it if he doesn't give a present."

"Junko-san, you don't have to do that."

"Right, right."

"So, when is your birthday?" Akaya asked curiously.

"People said that I'm lucky since I shared my birthday with the neighbouring kingdom's princess."

"You mean the princess from the Seishun Kingdom? Princess Kumiko?"

"Yes."

"Your name even sounds similar, without the 'ku'." Akaya said.

"My name means priestess, they wanted me to be a calm, kind and devoted girl."

"Which they are right, your parents must be so proud of you." Junko said.

"I never knew… my parents passed away when I was a baby people said. I've been living alone all my life until I got a job here." Miko said embarrassedly.

"Luckily I saw you unconscious nearby when you were still such a young girl or I can't save you at all, I'm lucky to have such a kind and caring waitress like you."

"You're too much, Junko-san…"

"Oh no, this flattery is nowhere near your beauty dear. I swear you're an angel that was sent to God to help this old lady which I'm grateful for."

"Junko-san…"

"Oh, that reminds me. Young man, shouldn't you be back yet? The Queen might be worried about you."

"Don't worry, mother knows I'm here to relax, mostly to avoid father's scolding."

"That's not nice… you shouldn't talk about the King like that…" Miko said.

"But sometimes he's so strict, he would slap me whenever I did something wrong in his eyes. Mother's the only one who could control his temper."

"It's such a pity that the Queen has a weak body right now…"

"Oh, and Miko, mother sends her thanks for the tea you gave her. She said it made her feel better."

"I only did what I could for the Queen, she is really nice to me."

"I'll be at the kitchen if you need me, alright Miko?" Junko said when she noticed that Akaya wanted to talk with Miko alone.

"But I can handle some things in the back, Junko-san!"

"No talking back young lady."

"Yes, Junko-san…"

"Oh, and can you close the shop while at it? And company the young prince if you please." Junko said in a teasing tone as Akaya blushes.

"Yes, Junko-san…" Miko said as she flipped the sign at the door and Junko finally closed the door to the kitchen.

"Hey, Miko?" Miko turned towards the young prince who's fidgeting underneath.

"Yes?"

"Mother… had been wanting to see you, she wanted to come herself but she didn't have the strength to go this far."

"I see…"

"She wanted me to give you this." Akaya said as he placed a box on the table.

"But… she didn't have to…"

"She said she wanted you to have this and to wear it when you came to the castle. She really wanted to meet you."

"But I didn't want to bother…"

"Father says he wanted to see you as well…"

"If it's what the King and Queen ask… when…?"

"Well… they asked me to pick you up tomorrow…"

"Alright then, tomorrow it is." Akaya's face quickly brightened up when Miko had agreed to come.

"You'll come? Really?" Miko nodded.

"Yes, since it's what the King and Queen wants, and I want to thank her for the dress as well."

"Alright then, tomorrow it is! See you tomorrow, Miko!" Akaya said as he jumped and hugged Miko before he ran out from the small house and rides his horse back to the Kingdom of Rikkai.

"He's back already, Miko?"

"Yes, he seemed to be in a hurry."

"What's that in your arms?"

"Oh? This is the dress the Queen wanted me to wear when I go to the castle tomorrow." Junko gasped and quickly ushered Miko upstairs.

"J-Junko-san!"

"If you're going to castle tomorrow, you need to look presentable! Don't give me excuses, just give this old lady a favour to work up on you tomorrow morning, now you should have a good sleep. Now sleep!" Junko said as she pushed Miko inside her room and closed the door. Miko sighed at the door and went to the desk at the corner to touch a locket. When Kumiko opened the locket, a symbol was shown on the left side while a photo of a family was showed on the other side.

'_If they knew I'm not who they think they knew… what will happen then…? I_ _hope nii-sama doesn't search for me until this far…'_

--------------

"Baba! Is… whoa!" Akaya said as his eyes widened when he saw Junko tending to Miko's hair. Miko is currently wearing the dress that Akaya had delivered yesterday and had a thin make up on her face, courtesy of Junko.

'_S-She… looks so beautiful…'_

"Ah, young man, just in time. Doesn't she look beautiful?" Junko said as she finally finished touching up Miko's hair. Miko stood up and smiled weakly at him and it changed into a worried glance when she realized Akaya had been gaping at him.

"Junko-san! I told you I'm not suited to wear make-ups!"

"Oh don't be such a worrywart Miko. She looks very beautiful doesn't she, young man?" Akaya snaps out from his daze and quickly nodded.

"You don't have to do that to cheer me up, I don't have confidence on my face with make-ups." Kumiko pouted.

"N-No! You look really pretty!"

"R-Really?" Akaya nodded quickly and Kumiko's face quickly brightened.

"Thank you!" Miko said as she hugged Akaya tightly and the prince's face turns as red as a tomato while Junko laughed at the young prince's face.

"Come on you two, you better go." Junko ushered the girl and the prince outside and gave a warning glance at Akaya.

"If she came back here with a scratch, no matter how small it is, I will deal with you myself young man." Akaya, scared by Junko's glares quickly saluted.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Junko-san… you don't have to…"

"Now, be a good girl and see the Queen. Surely she misses you, you don't have to worry about me." Kumiko reluctantly take Akaya's hand to help her up the horse and then they left the small house towards the castle.

--------------

"Your Highness, Your Majesty, the prince has returned." The guard said as he opened the door to let Akaya in with Miko walking behind him, with her face down.

"Miko dear!" Queen Yukimura quickly stood from her throne and embraced Kumiko tightly.

"I have come as you wished, my Queen." Miko said as she bowed after the Queen had let her out from her embrace.

"Oh how I wished to see you once more, you look really beautiful with that dress! I knew I had made a right choice to give this to you!"

"Thank you very much, my Queen. I really appreciate this gift, but you really didn't have to…"

"This is not comparable to the tea you've given to me. My health is getting much better because of you."

"My Queen…" Then the King stood up and walked towards his queen. He placed his arm around her waist and the other hand on Miko's head.

"I really thank you. I couldn't thank you enough for giving my wife that tea, I don't know what I could do if she's gone." Miko quickly bowed to the King.

"Miko dear, if you don't mind, can you join us for lunch?" Queen Yukimura asked.

"If that's what the Queen wants, then I will." Miko said.

"Renji." King Sanada called to his most trustworthy guard and his childhood friend.

"Yes, My King?"

"Can you escort Miko around the castle? I'm sure she'll be delighted to see the garden."

"Very well, My King. Right this way, Miss Miko." Yanagi said as he escorted Miko out from the throne room.

"Akaya dear." Akaya approached from his spot beside the throne towards his mother.

"Yes, mother?"

"I just wanted to ask you this… do you possibly, have feelings for her?" Akaya went silent and looked towards the ground.

"Answer your mother, Akaya." He heard the stern voice of his father and winced.

"Y-Yes…" Akaya then felt a hand under his chin and he met his mother's eye.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. We were thinking of marrying you to a princess of the neighbouring Seishun Kingdom… but if you love her, we wouldn't mind at all. Miko is a good girl, I'm sure she'll answer you back in time…" Akaya was surprised… that means he could still keep his feelings for her? Really? Akaya then looked at his father and his father nodded at him and let out a small smile.

"It's true, both of us had grown fond of her. She is a very polite, nice and caring young lady. You just had to tell her your feeling." Akaya was ecstatic and quickly hugged his parents.

"Thank you! Thank you Father! Mother!" The King and Queen smiled at each other, feeling that this is the right decision for their son, the heir of the throne. May nothing stay in their path.

--------------

"Excuse me, Yanagi-san…?" Miko asked after she had return from the middle of the flower field.

"Yes?" Yanagi had known this girl for a while to think of her like his younger sister. He also knew her secrets that she's been keeping from the royal family and her own family.

"How… How's nii-sama…?"

"Sadaharu told me he's still looking for you."

"Inui-san didn't tell him, did he?"

"No, I told him that you wanted this to be a secret so he said he'll listen to his Princess's request." When Miko heard that, she sighed in relief.

"I don't want to go home yet, I don't want nii-sama to choose who is suitor for me… I don't want to get married yet…"

"And that's when you decided to come here 4 years ago."

"Everyone except for nii-sama were the ones who helped me to get out and come here. Nii-sama would never think to look here of all places." Miko said as she gripped her dress tightly.

"Don't worry, your Kingdom is still safe. Sadaharu and the rest has been maintaining it while the King, your brother, has been looking everywhere for you."

"I will go back when I am ready." Miko said determinedly.

"As you wished, Princess Kumiko, or should I say Miss Miko?" Miko smiled gratefully at Yanagi before squatting to look at the flowers.

"May I ask you a question, my lady?"

"Yes?"

"Do you possibly have feelings for our prince?"

"N-No, why would you ask that?" Yanagi chuckles at Kumiko's reddened face.

"Because you seemed to be rather attached to him."

"Akaya's a really nice boy, he's my first friend here since I stumbled upon Junko-san's house."

"Ah, yes, the day you disappeared from your own home and went into the border line."

"But I felt much lighter now…"

"Perhaps freedom is the only thing you ever wanted ever since…"

"I think so… but I'm worried about nii-sama… is he going to be alright?"

"I'm sure Fuji-sama would try and make him feel better."

"Yeah… Fuji nee-sama knows nii-sama better than I do."

"I heard the King had chosen a suitor…"

"W-What?"

"You knew him, your childhood friend."

"E-Echizen-kun? B-But he…"

"He loves another person, doesn't he?"

"Yes! He loves Sakuno-chan so much, but why would nii-sama…"

"It seemed that your brother is just too obsessed with how good Echizen's ability is."

"I knew it…"

"What is it, My Lady?"

"Nii-sama… was blinded ever since years ago. He never smiles anymore ever since mother and father died. Mother died because of me… and father also died because of me…" Tears started to build up in her eyes as Yanagi patted her shoulder.

"Neither is your fault, the country was in a mess back then. It was when your brother's stern way had made the Kingdom peaceful once more."

"But ever since then… Fuji nee-sama has always been protecting me and getting me out when nii-sama wanted to choose a suitor for me. She would always take me out, place me in someone's care until nii-sama had forgotten about it… it's like I don't know nii-sama anymore…" Kumiko cried and Yanagi stroked her hair.

"Hush… it's going to be fine soon… you'll brother will realize his wrong ways soon, I'm sure of it…" Then they heard running footsteps and saw Akaya's eyes widening when he saw Miko's red puffy eyes.

"Miko! What happened?! Are you hurt?!" Akaya looked at Yanagi for explanation then back at the teary eyed Miko.

"It seemed that My Lady was reminded of her own garden back at her hometown and felt home sick." Akaya then embraced Miko tightly.

"It's alright Miko, I'm here for you! You can make this your second home, like your old home. Don't worry! I won't let you get hurt! Ever!" Miko laughed and wiped her tears, careful about her make up that Junko had put up on her.

"Y-Yeah, thank you, My Prince…"

"Stop calling me Prince, you always called me by my name when we were little!"

"R-Right… Akaya…"

"Now that's much better, come on, it's lunch time. Mother and Father wanted to talk to you!" Akaya said as he dragged Miko away with Yanagi chuckling behind both of them.

--------------

Time passed, Junko's body had grew weaker than Miko hadn't been able to go out. Miko had sent a letter to the castle, apologizing for refusing the invitation for tea since Junko's health had gone worst. When The King and Queen read this, they quickly sent Yanagi to help the only family Miko had left, still doesn't know about Miko's royal heritage. One day, when Yanagi came to the small house, Miko ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Yanagi asked worriedly, it's not often he got to see Miko crying shamelessly like this and he was worried.

"J-Junko-san is…! She…!" Miko quickly took Yanagi's hand and ran upstairs, when Yanagi arrived at the door, he stopped. On the bed was the lifeless body of the old lady that had taken care of Miko for 4 years. Miko fell onto her knees beside the bed and continued crying.

"Junko-san, don't leave me…! Junko-saaaaan!" Miko screamed as Yanagi embraced Miko, letting the Princess pour her feelings out. After a while, the crying had turned into sobs as Miko started to tell him what had happened.

"I was feeling guilty about lying and had told Junko-san who I really am. She was really kind to forgive me and I promised her I would make her a delicious breakfast so she would feel better. I left her room that night to go to sleep… but when I tried to woke Junko-san… she… her body was so… cold…" Miko cried once more on her hands and Yanagi patiently waits for her to calm down.

"Yanagi-san…?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you think this… might be the punishment? Punishment for me running away and lying to everyone, even Akaya…?" Yanagi felt his heart hurt when he heard the guilty tone the Princess is wearing.

"No, this is not a punishment for you, Princess… This is just how life works…"

"Junko-san…"

"Come on, let me help you bury her." Miko wiped her tears and nodded.

--------------

When Yanagi had gone back to the castle, he had reported to the King and Queen about the heartbreaking news and they quickly ordered him to get their horses ready. But Yanagi prevented them by saying that Miko said she wanted to be alone right now, because it was really what Miko said to him in case the King and Queen wanted to come there.

"Akaya, please go and check on Miko tomorrow. She must be really lonely… spending the whole day on her own." Akaya quickly nodded, determined to comfort the girl he loves, telling her that she still have him.

"Yes, mother."

--------------

The next day, it was a heartbreaking time for Akaya. When he had arrived early in the morning to check up on Miko, everything in the small house was silent. Not a single step was heard. Akaya ran up to Miko's room and found nothing. Everything was cleaned and gone. None of Miko's things were left, except for a small white letter, folded nicely on the desk. Akaya shakily took the letter, feeling his heart breaking every move he made. Akaya felt his eyes water when he saw the all too familiar handwriting on the letter. It was addressed to him.

He shakily opened the letter and read it, feeling his break completely broken after he read the whole letter. He took the pillow on the once Miko's bed and smelled it. His tears came out of instinct because Miko's smell was still left on the sheets and pillow, the letter now laying innocently on the desk while Akaya cried his heart out on Miko's bed. His heart years for Miko, he had got his answer, but now the person he wanted to live with forever is now gone, not a single clue where he could find her.

_Dear Akaya,_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this without telling anyone. Please send my apology to everyone at the castle, especially the King and Queen. Ever since Junko-san died, I felt broken and I don't feel any attachment left on this Kingdom… except for one. But that attachment was too hard for me to keep and in the end… I was broken as well…_

_I have to leave, back to my hometown… I will pray for your happiness from afar, please forget about me. You can hate me with all your heart for leaving, but my only wish is for you to forget about me. Find a Princess or a girl of your choice, get married, have children and then live happily. I will always pray for you from afar and think of you eventhough I know you will hate me for this._

_The last thing I only want you to know is…_

_I Love You_

_Sincerely, your good friend,_

_Miko_

"But Miko… the girl of my choice… is you… I love you too…" Akaya said between his sobs.

--------------

Far from the Kingdom, a cloaked figure approached Miko who is standing beside her steed. The stranger took off his hood, revealing a man wearing glasses as he looked sadly at Miko.

"Are you sure you wanted to do this, Princess?"

"Yes, please take me back home, Inui-san…"

"Are you sure you want to left _**him**_ behind, Miko?" Inui emphasises on the word him that made Miko's heart broke.

"Yes… he'll probably hate me from now on, that's all I wanted for him to do. Hate me and then forget me, and then he'll move on with his life as the Prince. From now on, I will again be Tezuka Kumiko, Princess of Seishun Kingdom, the younger sister of the King, Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"As you wish, Princess Kumiko." Kumiko take a last longing look behind her and sighed.

'_I love you… forgive me… but you and me… are out of reach from each other'

* * *

_

**Read and Review!!!!!**

**I felt really sad after writing this myself...**

**I'll be writing a continuation in another fic, please look forward to it**

**Bye-bye~~**


End file.
